megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boy with Earring
Rename Following... er... "convention", I believe this article should be moved to "Protagonist (Persona)". I understand that he was called the "shounen wizu za piasudo iyaa" or somesuch in Japan, but I think with the boy referred to as "shujinko"/MC we can follow what we've done for the other Persona MCs, true? BLUER一番 08:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :The reason he is not Protagonist (Megami Ibunroku Persona) is because we already have Protagonist (Persona 3), Protagonist (Persona 4), Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei), Protagonist (Devil Summoner), Protagonist (Devil Survivor), Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei), etc. I think any time at all that a character has a name they are referred to in canon materials, they should go by that name simply because it's easy and better looking then having 10,000 "Protagonist (game)" pages. Hence why we have Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV and Hito-Shura rather than Protagonist (Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha) and Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne). I think knowing that the shujinko from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne is called Hito-Shura, or knowing about the "shounen wizu za piasudo iyaa" and referring to them as such adds legitimacy and makes us seem more on the ball than if all protagonists are just "protagonist (X)". The reason I'm not for changing Protagonist (Persona 3) to Minato Arisato is because the manga isn't canon. SeventhEvening 16:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::True, and I don't at all question that P3's MC should be named Minato Arisato. But as seen in the official website for the PSP version, he is referred to as the "shujinko". I believe it's safe to use "protagonist" for him. It's unlikely that we'll have 10,000 protagonist pages - plus it's unlikely that he's called "Boy with the Pierced Ear" and such. BLUER一番 05:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't literally mean 10,000; that was hyperbole. Anyway, Atlus also removed the words "Megami Ibunroku" from the title of the game for the PSP release, and then illogically attached it to the front of Devil Survivor. And Atlus US has called Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Devil Summoner 2, even though it's really Devil Summoner 4. So you've got to be careful about the Atlus's websites. I know that even when the game was first released he was called "shujinko" in some materials, but so was "Hito-Shura". I had thought I had a scan from some strategy guide that listed him as "Boy with the pierced ear", but now I can't find it. However on the following sites he is referred to as "boy with pierced ear" : :http://tripatlas.com/Characters%20of%20Revelations:%20Persona :http://dukeofdorks.blogspot.com/2009/04/megami-ibunroku-persona.html :http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/ShinMegamiTensei?from=Characters.Persona :http://hg101.classicgaming.gamespy.com/megaten/persona1.htm :::But there is not a wealth of information on the topic out there. Revelations: Persona was an obscure game, and the translation was bad enough that most people were immediately turned off by it. It doesn't have as loyal of a following and as much information available as Innocent Sin, mostly because it wasn't as good. When it comes down to it, I can't really back up calling him "Boy with the Pierced Ear" other than it breaks the monotony of having so many pages called "Protagonist". The only other argument is why change it? It's really been fine so far, and all of the Megami Ibunroku Persona pages refer to him by this name, because they were all typed by me around the same time we decided to call him this. I also don't really foresee a massive positive response to the remake of the game that would draw people to this page. P3 and P4 drew in tons of new fans to the SMT series, but Persona plays nothing like those two games, and will probably cause a large number of people to be disappointed. I hope that doesn't happen, but I'd say it's fairly likely. Anyway, sorry for the huge, huge wall of text. When it comes down to it, real life has gotten kinda busy for me, so I'm not updating as often as I used to. You're on here more than me and if you really want to change it, I'll respect that. In my opinion, it's just unnecessary. SeventhEvening 07:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I wrote another wall of text as response, lol, but I thought otherwise. I understand your concerns, but since he's recently referred to as "shujinko" by the source (Atlus' Japanese website), IMHO we should translate that as protagonist. BLUER一番 12:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Fair enough. It's equally accurate, and probably a bit more common. If I run into a reference to him being the boy with the pierced ear I'll switch it over post-haste. I'll over-haul a lot of the Megami Ibunroku Persona stuff this summer when the English relocalization is done, but in the mean time I'm not going to hunt down old references. SeventhEvening 04:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you run into an old reference on him being called Boy with the pierced ear, that doesn't mean you can change it to that title. He is to be addressed as Protagonist from now on following the remakes. BLUER一番 18:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Won't that make things really confusing? They aren't different people. If we call him one thing half the time and the other thing the other half of the time, it would confuse pretty much any user. Even me, and I know what is going on pretty well. If we've decided that he is Protagonist (Persona) then we should call him that. Any time we run into a reference calling him the boy with the pierced ear I think we should change it. When the remake comes out he won't suddenly become a new person, so I'm not sure what you're wanting me to do here. I was saying if I edit an article that was calling him the boy with the pierced ear, those references should be changed and every time I want to write something else talking about him, he should be called protagonist. That's what I'm supposed to be doing right? SeventhEvening 03:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It serves to accept that he is addressed as different things in different ways even though he is the same person, but the current article title is adequate following the remakes. In sections where he is addressed differently he should be called as such. BLUER一番 03:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Naoya Tōdō or Naoya Toudou Naoya Tōdō or Naoya Toudou which is correct? --Cococrash11 22:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Both are correct.--Otherarrow 22:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering Naoya Tōdō its like impossible to write Todo in the PSP right? Maybe the impossible thing is the line above it. --Cococrash11 22:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Arcana His Arcana is Emperor. --Cococrash11 07:37, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Protagonist (Persona) Why is he called Boy with Earring. Protagonist (Persona) makes much more sense and by that logic Protagonist (Persona 3) and Protagonist (Persona 4) should be renamed into Boy with Earphones and Composed Boy from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. --Cococrash11 (talk) 06:08, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :Look up... Great Mara (talk) 06:37, June 11, 2017 (UTC) That is before Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth is in the equation. All I see is the person who first wrote the topic at Rename move the name at 2009 and 3 years later some guy change it. Explain a little better that makes sense. --Cococrash11 (talk) 06:41, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :If I recall, both of those are just used when they are first introduced and then they are changed to their "proper" names selected by the player; meanwhile Boy with Earring is how P1 Hero is referred to as throughout Eternal Punishment; he has no other designation. (also, P4 guy is still canonically Yu Narukami, so what?)--Otherarrow (talk) 12:40, June 11, 2017 (UTC)